


The Video Project

by Shinaka



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Heartwarming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinaka/pseuds/Shinaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany has a few things to say to Kurt after he leaves McKinley. Takes place from anywhere between "Furt" and "Born This Way". Contains allusions to Bartie and Brittana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Video Project

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as part of a planned 13-part fic in which each member of the Season 2 Glee Club would make a video about their feelings on Kurt's departure, but Brittany's part was the only one I managed to write. Still, I shouldn't let a fic just go to waste. Hope you enjoy!

“I’m… going to be on TV?” The viewfinder tilts for a bit – focus falling first on a pair of white sneakers and then a pair of long legs – before finally closing on a blond girl in a red-and-white cheerleading uniform. She lifts a thin manicured finger, and the screen is suddenly covered by skin and the sound of tapping. “I’m not going to have my soul stolen, right? Because I kind of need it if I ever need to bribe Satan.” 

The viewfinder jerks away from her finger, as an angry female voice hisses from behind the screen, “Brittany, don’t touch the camera!”

When the camera settles on the blond again, fingers entwined in front of her instead, the voice also adds, more wearily, “And yes, you’re going to be in a video. You wanted to say something to Kurt, remember?”

“Oh, yeah.” Brittany’s eyes roll up as if in deep thought.

The camera pans out, revealing two rows of plastic chairs behind Brittany and a piano to her left. The girl crosses her legs. A few seconds later, Brittany’s nose and mouth takes up the entirety of the screen, and irritated murmuring along the lines of, “Dammit, how do I get this thing to _work_ ,” can be heard.

It’s when Brittany’s face and shoulders are blurred and barely in focus, when she finally speaks up. “You had really soft skin, Kurt. It was like duck fat. You also weren’t a good kisser but your room was pretty cool.”

She pauses. Simultaneously, the camera zooms into focus onto part of her face again, but then Brittany conveniently steps back – distracted by her thoughts once more – so her whole face and the tops of her shoulders come into view.

“Did you know,” she speaks up again, “that Santa came to visit me twice? The first time was when he was green and needed to take the choir room’s decorations back to his elves at the workshop to fix. The second time, he came to my home and told me how he couldn’t do magic all the time but _I_ think he was just lying so he could surprise me and Artie more.”

A huge smile grows across her face.

“That’s because I wished for Santa to make Artie walk again. And he made it come true. So yeah, Artie looks like a Transformer and he can’t use it while we do it,” a strange almost choked noise comes from behind the screen but ends just as quickly, “But Santa made it happen.”

Brittany is practically beaming into the viewfinder when she says, “If Artie can walk, then you’ll be back here soon, right? Maybe Santa’s magic takes longer if you’re at another school.”

She lays a finger on her lower lip, in thought again. The screen trembles for a few moments, then stills.

Brittany puts her finger down. “I know I’m the most talented in Glee club but you’re the only boy I know who can sing like a girl and annoy Rachel at the same time.”

Her eyes suddenly fill up the screen. “Also, when you see this, Kurt, can you send me back my soul?”

“Brittany – ” For a minute, hands and red fabric cover the viewfinder and the sounds of Brittany and the other girl talking filter through – “I feel kind of empty, Santana,” and “That’s just you being hungry, now let me turn this thing off so we can go eat” – and then: black.


End file.
